Dust in the wind
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Había perdido, no había podido evitar que la gente desapareciera, que el universo fuera reducido a la mitad, pero dentro de todo aquello, parecía haber alguien que podía ayudarlo, una alianza que podría ser la esperanza que los alimentara a todos. [Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange"]


**Dust in the wind**

* * *

 **Resumen** : Había perdido, no había podido evitar que la gente desapareciera, que el universo fuera reducido a la mitad, pero dentro de todo aquello, parecía haber alguien que podía ayudarlo, una alianza que podría ser la esperanza que los alimentara a todos. [Este fanfic participa en el Reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange"]

 **Disclairmer** : Avengers me pertenece ~

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

 _1105 palabras según Word._

Todos habían sentido cuando algo estaba mal, todos se habían percatado ya fuera por la perturbación de la magia o bien por el desastre que quedo en el centro de New York, donde había desaparecido Iron Man dentro de una de las naves que habían atacado la ciudad, en una zona en especial como buscando algo en especifico.

Temía por la vida de sus estudiantes, por su seguridad, pero necesitaba monitorear que era lo que ocurría, descubrir que era lo que acechaba sobre sus cabezas esta vez, después de todo desde los acuerdos de Sokovia se había alejado aún más del ojo del gobierno. Las leyes para los mutantes no eran buenas, aún no eran aceptados de buena forma, mucho menos después de lo acontecido con Maximoff, la bruja escarlata, aquella niña que había nacido con poderes mutantes y había dejado que experimentaran con ella, para hacerla tan poderosa como era en aquel momento.

Había guardado cada vez con más recelo la identidad de sus X-Men, era cada vez más cuidadoso, porque sí bien él no pensaba que hubiera algo malo con los mutantes, —siendo él mismo uno— las personas en conjunto no lograban comprenderlo y eran demasiado influenciables, las masas irían contra ellos, el gobierno los gobernaría.

Dirigió su silla de ruedas por los pasillos del laboratorio que tenía por debajo de su mansión, hasta la sala del cerebro, necesitaba encontrar aunque fuera de esa manera la mente de Tony Stark, poder comunicarse de esa forma con él, necesitaba simplemente comprender cuál era la amenaza para estar completamente preparado.

Entro a aquella sala donde descansaba aquel dispositivo y simplemente puso aquel casco sobre su cabeza, comenzando a usar sus poderes, como siempre los mutantes del mundo eran mostrados de un color rojizo y los humanos normales de un color azulado, pero no encontraba al humano que él necesitaba.

No encontraba a Tony Stark y suspiró algo preocupado de no encontrar al humano sobre la faz de la Tierra, después de todo significaría dos cosas, una era que el hombre había muerto en el ataque que se había producido o bien que no estaba en la Tierra, lo cual hacía mucho más preocupante todo.

Estaba al tanto sobre Thor, sobre la vida en otros planetas, lo que simplemente significaba que su amenaza venía de ahí, del espacio exterior

Se concentró un poco más algo debía encontrar se decía y así lo hizo.

Dio con aquella tierra lejana, aquel país que aún no salía al mundo propiamente y que había estado oculto del ojo humano durante tantos años, perfeccionando su tecnología y su manera de vivir, Wakanda.

Pudo ver cómo tanto humanos como algún otro mutante nacido en aquella tierra, peleaban contra otros seres. Eso era lo que ocurría, una gran lucha sin fin, estaban invadiendo Wakanda y la razón la supo observando un poco más. Ahí estaba la piedra de la mente, estaba Vision y lo que fuera que estaba atacando la Tierra, quería aquello que le daba sus poderes a aquella inteligencia artificial, a aquel androide que había cobrado sentimientos y todo, que había aprendido debido a aquel artefacto.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo apreciando, gracias a cerebro, aquella lucha que ocurría, sólo sabía que sus esperanzas iban muriendo cada vez más. Siempre era quién intentaba mantener la fe en todo, para brindarle aquella seguridad a los jóvenes mutantes que estaban bajo su cuidado, pero supo que todo estaba perdido cuando comenzó a ver como lentamente tanto los humanos como los mutantes comenzaban a desaparecer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó el casco de aquella maquina, para salir de aquella sala lo más rápido que podía, para subir a la superficie, subir a la mansión, donde aquello mismo estaba ocurriendo, sus estudiantes estaban desapareciendo, volviéndose polvo.

Aquello no tenía patrón alguno, sólo desaparecían, no importaban sus habilidades, no importaba que fuera lo que hicieran, sólo podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda, de terror de aquellos jóvenes, que no querían morir, que no querían desaparecer, pero no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podrían salir victoriosos, mucho menos cuando vio a Jean siendo abrazada por Scott, el cual le decía que se quedara con ella.

Incluso Fénix había caído en aquel momento.

—

Aún podía escuchar las últimas palabras que aquel chico le había dicho, todo se había jodido y la única respuesta que había obtenido es que era la única manera, de todos los futuros posibles ese parecía ser el único que era aceptable —o bien que había sido aceptable, depende del punto de vista en que se viera en aquel momento— para aquel hechicero que había desaparecido junto a los demás.

Volver a la Tierra había sido algo que le había costado lo suyo, pero aquella mujer, Nebula le dijo su mente, estaba completamente dispuesta a buscar cualquier tipo de ayuda y a cooperar con tal de destruir a Thanos, buscar una solución a todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque en el fondo él sentía que no había solución alguna.

El universo había perdido a la mitad de sus habitantes, se habían vuelto polvo frente a sus seres queridos y además, al menos en la Tierra, habían quedado bastantes heridos a causa de pilotos, automovilistas y personas que estaban operando maquinaria desaparecían.

Ricos y pobres, no habían tenido un criterio de eliminación, sólo había desaparecido, volviéndose polvo en el viento y ya.

Cuando volvió a su casa suspiró aliviado de ver a Pepper ahí, al menos ella estaba ahí, era su constante, aquella pelirroja que lo había abrazado preocupada, queriendo saber que era lo que había ocurrido, pero alguien detuvo su reencuentro, pudiendo ver a un anciano en silla de ruedas.

— Señor Stark, mi nombre es Charles Xavier — Se presentó el hombre mayor, que estaba acompañado por una mujer de piel obscura y cabello blanco, que tenía un gesto triste, como todos, lo cual era bastante normal, después de todo cada individuo que quedaba vivo había perdido a su vez a alguien amado. — Dirijo una escuela para jóvenes con habilidades especiales, y quiero darle mi ayuda para todo lo que pueda necesitar en estos momentos.

Su primera impresión fue decir que un grupo de cerebritos no podría ayudar con lo que ocurría, pero a su vez sintió la voz de aquel hombre en su mente, que lo hizo replantearse completamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— _"Después de todo, señor Stark, ambos hemos perdido a personas importantes y debemos proteger a la Tierra de las amenazas" —_ Esas palabras fueron las que sonaron en su mente y lo hicieron confiar un poco mas... quizás sí podrían resolver algo.


End file.
